Snow Fairy
by Manalio
Summary: 13-Year old Judai Yuki finds himself sucked in the book called Snow Fairy. His Purpose? He is to help the Prince of light defeat the evil that over shadows the kingdom. But there's more the story then Judai thinks. *FULL Summery inside* *OLD*
1. Intro: Gathering Light

**Snow Fairy**

Judai Yuki was a just a kid but when he's grounded and sent upstairs to clean up, he finds a book named the Snow Fairy. Reading through it, Judai somehow finds himself in another world with mystical beings, magical monsters, and a certain prince that is the light of the person who is cruelly ruling over the kingdom of light. But what's this?... Judai is the fated one who will help the light prince?! What's going on anymore?!

* * *

_"Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather up all of the light to shine on your tomorrow..."_

* * *

"Judai Yuki! You're damn well as grounded for pulling the stunt on poor Aunt Betty!"

Haou stared down at his brother: thirteen year old Judai, who merely looked away. "What?... It's not like it's my fault that lizard got in her soup."

".... JUDAI YUKI..." Oh crap. "Go clean up the attic upstairs and don't come back down stairs until I see the floor sparkling!" Huffing, Judai went to get a bucket of water and a wet rag and went upstairs. Standing in front of the door, he sighed slightly before he opened the old creaky door. Yubel, his sister, often told Judai to never go in there, but he never knew why.. perhaps he'll find out?

Walking in armed with bucket of water and the dust rag, he looked around the pitch black room as he sighed. Where was the light to this place? As he set set the bucket and the rag down, his hand wandered all over before feeling something that felt like a switch. Smiling Judai turned on the switch, only for his sight to be met with book cases full of oddly written books, cases that were carved in a fancy manner, and a lot of other things, but the one thing that caught his attention was a book on a desk

Judai walked over and picked it up, reading the title of it, "The Snow Fairy... Weird there's no author?" Examing the book, the book was a blue book with a beautiful jewels on the lock of the book, as if it was a diary. Unable to help his curiosity, Judai soon opened the book, seeing a picture of a well drawn map of a world, labeled in a language he didn't understand.

Smiling, the brunette flipped to the next page as he began to read,

"Long time ago, there was a peaceful kingdom of light.

There are no happenings in this kindgom.

But a meeting of a boy from another world and the prince of this world."

Blinking, Judai tilted his head. Another world? Interested, he flipped the page only to read on the story, a blurry image of the boy with flowers and putting it on the prince's head,

"The story went on like this, A boy from another world had came to the kingdom, lost and unable to find his way out.

The Prince of the kingdom however helped him to get comfortable, but when the time came for the boy to leave," Judai flipped the page of the once beautiful prince turning into a dark sinister monster, making him pale. "The prince cried and his sadness for the loss of his friend leaving him, turned him into a beast who wanted love." The next page, Judai slightly teared up.

The poor guy... he just wanted his friend to stay with him. Reading on, it was an image of a another prince that looked so much alike of the first one but.. he had emerald eyes. "But when this happened, the god had split his soul apart in two: the boy who was the light, the person who would slay the prince and the prince himself, demotic and waiting for the boy from the other world..."

But what was on the next page, completely surprised at the next words:

"And... You shall be the person who will meet the boy of light!?-"

Dropping the book, Judai backed away before he saw several of white butterflies swarm out of the book and surround Judai, and blinding his eyes. Closing his eyes, Judai covered himself as he felt himself being dragged into somewhere.

As Judai vanished along with the swarm of butterflies, Haou had came upstairs to check on Judai. The brunette looked around before blinking. Where was Judai? Sure the bucket and rag was here... Staring at the book, Haou walked over and placed it back in it's original place and left the room. "Jeeze where the hell is he?!" As he left.. he never noticed the page that once had the message directed to Judai..

Turned into an image of Judai falling into the sky with the swarm of butterflies.

* * *

In a darkly lit room, orange eyes glowed in the darkness as he sat on his throne, staring at the glass ball. "My precious... You've come back to me. You haven't changed just a bit." A dark chuckle escaped his lips before watching as Judai was screaming as he fell towards the dark kingdom.

"Come my dear... I've been waiting for you for all of these years like a good boy. You told me to be good, I've been good... so... will you come back to me?...."

That was when a dark laughed rumbled the castle as he laughed insanely in the darkness, waiting for Judai's arrival.

* * *

A/N: HAHAHA! YES! I have started ANOTHER fanfic. Except the thing is... this story was once a one shot for Many Ways to say ILU but... IT WAS SO GOOD TO PASS IT AS AN ONESHOT! *SCREAM*

Kay, I'll get this AND other fanfics done~! Hohoho~ And the story's gonna be great~! *Author brain power GO*


	2. Chapter One: Can you hear my Voice?

**Snow Fairy**

Judai Yuki was a just a kid but when he's grounded and sent upstairs to clean up, he finds a book named the Snow Fairy. Reading through it, Judai somehow finds himself in another world with mystical beings, magical monsters, and a certain prince that is the light of the person who is cruelly ruling over the kingdom of light. But what's this?... Judai is the fated one who will help the light prince?! What's going on anymore?!

* * *

_"Oh yeah.... did you hear those voices?  
Oh yeah... my voice is hoarse because I shout out for you."  
_

* * *

"Johan-sama!"

A teal-haired young boy smiled as he looked to the small village girl who had a crown of flowers for him. Kneeling down to the girl's height, he asked in a sweet gentle tone, "Yes?"

Smiling, the girl placed the crown of beautiful yellow flowers that were possibly picked from the edge of town, as she chirped, "Johan-sama's a prince right. Johan-sama needs a crown!"

A light chuckle escaped his voice. "Thank you."

Johan watched as the girl ran off, giggling and smiling as he turn back around to head on, gaining stares from some village folks as they bowed to him and spoke politely, "Your highness."

Yes... he was the prince of the kingdom.. at least what was left of that horrendous monster. The Monster he had spoke of was originally Jehu, the prince who was kind to all and loved all. But by legend, he was taken over by the Demon king who preyed on his heart at the moment Jehu was the weakest and... Johan was created to slay the demon king. by the nature of his own princely heart, he made it a duty to slay the demon king first... but a small part of him often told him,

_"This isn't right. We have to find another way around it."_

But he often ignored that simple cry of his heart. As Johan began to walk down the village to meet the mayer, several of cries were heard.

"What is that?!"

"A bird?!"

Blinking, Johan ran over to some of the villagers who were panicking. "What's wrong?!"

One old man pointed to the sky as he cried out, "The Snow Fairy!"

Gasping, Johan looked up quickly to see the sight:

A beautiful white bird was falling to the sky. Since he was born, he had been taught of the story of the snow fairy; 'The prince before he had turned evil, a snow fairy had falling from the heavens. Beautiful and graceful, the fairy had taken on an appearance of a child being from another world. That being had special powers, and legend was that if the snow fairy would come falling again, that same person would purify the world once more.'

That set Johan running towards where the Snow Fairy would land, the flower crown falling off of his head as he ran towards the field of golden colored flowers.

* * *

Judai's mind was blank, and his vision was covered in only darkness. Groaning, the boy looked around his surroundings before... he heard a voice echo in that darkness,

_Please... help... that... person.. Promise...._

_'_Who is this?' He didn't make any movement when he felt a gentle hand touch his cheek, warm as his mother's when ever she patted his head as a toddler. Closing his eyes, he felt warm arms wrap around him.

_Don't... Lose your light... Don't lose your own heart... Judai._

And as his conscious slipped away once more, Judai could only speak softly, "Un..."

* * *

By the time Johan got there, he was at the very moment when the large bird like creature crash to the ground and scattered into white butterflies. Covering his eyes as the white butterflies passed him, the prince heard a small thud.

Opening up his eyes, Johan looked around, only to see a small mop of brown hair viable. Dashing over there, the teal haired male froze when he finally saw the being in all of his glory, a boy that wasn't much older then him, messy brown hair, and odd red and white clothes that wasn't seen in any part of his kingdom.

But what even shocked him.. was the fact the boy was holding on a blue stone that glowed dimly. The famous proof that made the boy the Snow Fairy,

The Stone of Rune; a stone that was to said contain so much power that it was used only by the gods.

But what Johan couldn't explain was how fragile the boy looked at the moment. Was he injured? Leaning down, Johan lightly scooped up the other in his arms, staring at his features. no wonder the demon king demended for the boy from his own childhood... the other was a mysterious being.

"Un..."

Hearing a soft groan, Johan watched as brown eyes fluttered open. He smiled slightly. "Are you all right?"

* * *

"Are you all right?"

Judai blinked. What. The. Crap? He remembered being in the attic.. and that book... but what shocked him was the fact he was being held by a... really handsome.. person. Turning red by the second, Judai quickly pulled away from him as Judai stood up speaking quickly and with a flushed expression,

"I'm fine! Oh I'm really am! I-I I mean... Really! I haven't more fine then ever!" That was when the brunette quickly turned away.

What the heck was... going on?!... Hearing a soft chuckle, he turned back around, realizing his situation. "Wait!... Where am I?.. Is this part of Japan? I was in my house attic!- How did this-" Judai groaned slightly, not sure what the hell was going on anymore. Johan blinked as he asked,

"What's?... Japan?"

..... Smiling weakly, Judai spoke, "I'm.. speaking Japanese right now! I'm sure I'm in Japan still!" Blinking, the prince laughed. "My.. you people from another world are strange. You're speaking my own language, 'Luciean.' This place you are in right now is in a kingdom called the Light Kingdom."

_Light Kingdom?... Wait... a minute-! _Remembering what happened before he had been found here... Judai realized something. Was he... in the book?!?

"Wait.. are you the... prince?.."

Nodding, Johan smiled gently. "I am Johan Andreson. I am the prince of the Light Kingdom, and it's a pleasure to meet you," he took Judai's hand gently and knelled before kissing the back of Judai's hand, "Snow Fairy."

"S-Snow Fairy?!"

* * *

A/N: Hahaha! This story's gonna be a wee longer then Magic with Cakes and Music isn't it? *shot*

BTW: A reviewer brought up something that made me need to point out something.

NO THIS STORY HAS NO RELATIONSHIP THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT CRAP! It was a fanfic spurred on Spiritshipping AND a song. )8 Keep that in mind.


	3. Chapter Two: Isn't there Something Amiss

**Snow Fairy**

Judai Yuki was a just a kid but when he's grounded and sent upstairs to clean up, he finds a book named the Snow Fairy. Reading through it, Judai somehow finds himself in another world with mystical beings, magical monsters, and a certain prince that is the light of the person who is cruelly ruling over the kingdom of light. But what's this?... Judai is the fated one who will help the light prince?! What's going on anymore?!

* * *

_"Is the moon and sun's are high up in the sky to the extent I can't touch it,_

_Isn't there something that's left behind?"  
_

* * *

_'Snow Fairy...'_

_'What's.. a snow fairy?'_

Judai had been questioning himself about what was a snow fairy after the whole incident with that... guy as he was being escorted back to Johan's home. but what he never expected was people staring at him, and some elderly folk was angrily staring down at him for no reason that he knew of. He sighed slightly.

All he wanted was to get back home. Back home to his dumb chore of cleaning up the attic.

As he continued to walk, he stopped when Johan turned around to him. "What's wrong Snow Fairy-san?" Huffing, Judai rolled his eyes. His name wasn't Snow Fairy! But what urked him the most was... this place. Looking up, Judai had noticed every building was... a bright white color. There wasn't even a spec of different colors that Judai could see, except with the other colors of the mountains and the sky, but... the sight made him freeze up. It wasn't comfortable being here.

But that was when Johan stopped in front of a church like building, causing the boy to stop as well.

"This is the village church, the priest is inside, please follow me, Snow Fairy." Judia nodded nervously as he tried to follow the prince like male.

The church, however... seemed nothing like the small roleplay games Judai would play, they were something that blew his mind away. Inside the supposed white building, was a palace in his eyes: the stained glass windows were in the colors of the rainbow, the artifacts that were shown on display were rugs, that had several of pictures of flowers and white bids flying in the sky, but the one thing that caught his eye...

Was the window with a person wearing a cloak standing in a lonely field of white flowers, white wings on his back in the shape of a butterfly.

"That was the Snow Fairy that came before you." Blinking, Judai looked over to Johan as the prince stared at the window. The bluenette approcehd the window slowly before placing a gentle hand on the window.

That was when Judai asked, "Wait!.... Who's the Snow Fairy?!... Why am I here in the first place? All I remember was cleaning up the attic then falling unconscious-" "Now Child, please don't panic."

A long red-haired woman walked slowly towards Judai from one of the hallways near the windows, wearing long bright white robs and with a blue jeweled hair clip in her hair. She had a gentle smile as she glanced over to Johan. "Your highness, it's a good thing that the snow fairy came at this time isn't it? We can finally calm down the demon." Nodding, Johan bowed slightly before...

"What the heck is a 'Snow Fairy'!.. My name is Judai! I'm not a fairy... I'm only a human, I want to find my way back!" The woman turned towards Judai before approaching him and placing her hands on Judai's head. Calming down, Judai could help but feel his eyes droop down. This hand was... warm... almost like Yubel's when ever she used to pat his head.

Noticing this, The woman spoke in a gentle voice, "Judai... I am the priest of this church, Florance. The Snow Fairy is a title that we the people of this world call your kind from the other world. The reason why we state you call you this... is because of the first person who came here."

"First... person?" Nodding, Florance continued, "Yes... You see... A few years ago, a person like you fell here in the form of a large white bird and he crashed near the capital of the kingdom. That person was stated as a person who laid still in a field of pure white butterflies, and thus we gave that person the title: 'Snow Fairy.'" She turned towards Johan before smiling gently. "Was Judai here in the same situation as I spoke of when you first found him?"

Nodding, the teal haired male spoke up, remembering the time, "Yes. I heard from some villagers of sightings of a 'white bird', so I decided to see if it was the Snow Fairy from the legends I've been told of, and I saw a large group of white butterflies before they dispersed."

As Judai listened, the boy couldn't help but blink. _'White.. Butterflies? They don't mean... That big cloud of them that surrounded me?'_

"I see," Florance looked to Judai before smiling. "Since it's your first time here... you should rest for now. I'm sure the journey that took you here must have been tiring, would you like to stay here for the evening?"

"Yes, please!"

* * *

"And Why am I stuck with you?" Judai stared at Johan as he was eating the stew on the other side of the table. Judai was currently staying at a small part of the church where some travelers could stay and rest fro the evening. But what was bugging him the most was: why was that flashy embarrassing prince still here?!

Smiling, Johan just continued to eat before speaking up, "I live here for the time being. Yes it's unexpected for a prince to stay at the church, but it was where I was born." Judai tilted his head before he sighed and went back to eating his stew.

"I still don't trust you... not after.." "The way I holding you when you woke up from your sleep?"

Flushing, he shook his head as Judai shot back, "No! T-That... kiss on the hand...." Johan chuckled. Ah it was amusing to see Judai's reactions. "I'm sorry... but it was how I was raised as. I had to have manners for a 'Snow Fairy'." Judai looked away before he looked out the window.

"Hey Johan..."

Johan looked up to see Judai walking towards the window and opening it. "Is there any big.. 'boss' that I have to beat? Like to go home?" Emerald eyes darkened at the word 'boss'. Putting his spoon down, Johan spoke up,

"Yes. But... He is somebody that nobody can beat. That person who is lingering in the dark... he's ruining the beauty of the peace we had in our kingdom for his own selfish needs!" Turning around, the brunette noticed that Johan was close to flipping the table, making him pale in color. Who... was it that made the once happy prince.. into a hateful person?

Smiling, Judai walked over and patted Johan's back. "Don't worry too much! Well... Since I'm here.. I'll help you, okay? After all, You have to help me get home right?"

Johan looked up to Judai's bright grin only to feel a warm feeling burn in his chest... a feeling that felt too... familiar in a way. But he shook it off.

"Of Course.. We'll get to sleep before talking for Florance tomorrow morning."

* * *

_That Evening.._

In that still village that was illuminated by the moonlight, a cloaked figure approached the village with a sword in hand.

"... he's here..."

Gripping on the blade, the cloaked figure looked right behind as he heard a large roar echo right behind him. The Demon Lord's minion that slept near the village.. had awoken. That could only mean one thing:

The Snow Fairy had came here.

* * *

A/N: Action scene coming up? Yes. There's gonna be action scenes.

... I'm sure I'm not delusional or anything: but I believe this chapter seemed more crappier. I'm sorry for this.

*bangs head on the wall*


End file.
